Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 4 Alles was een en al pijn. Ze had koorts, dorst en honger, en de kou die ze voelde was ongewoon. Het kostte haar hart moeite om het bloed door haar lichaam te pompen, en ze zweefde op het randje tussen leven en dood. Avondwolk voelde regelmatig doffe steken in haar onderbuik, aslof de kittens die er zaten vochten voor hun leven. Maar ze was niet alleen. De amberkleurige ogen die ze in de tunnel had gezien waren er nog, en de eigenaar ervan zat nu over haar heen gebogen. Zo te voelen was hij haar achterpoten aan het spalken, maar het was amper voelbaar door alle pijn heen. Zouden haar kittens nu dood in haar buik zitten? Zouden ze dood geboren worden? Ze wist het niet, en alles deed pijn. Haar gedachten werkten traag, alsof haar hersenen ingepakt waren. Zo nu en dan trok er een lichte siddering door haar flank, ten teken dat het niet goed ging met haar ongeboren jongen. Haar ademhaling was onregelmatig en traag, en de pijn was zo intens dat ze dacht dat ze weer bewusteloos ging geraken, wat waarschijnlijk ook zou gebeuren... Een zachte poot raakt haar flank aan. daardoor was ze wakker geworden. Ze huiverde door de aanraking, en haar flank rilde erdoor. Ze voelde weer een pijnlijke steek, en bij de laatste, die het langst en het scherpst was, slaakte ze een pijnkreet. Het was voor het eerst dat ze weer beter kon nadenken, ook al deed alles zo veel pijn. Ze dacht er daarom ook serieus over na om haar ogen eens te openen, maar dat zou haar te veel kracht kosten. Uiteindelijk nam ze een beslissing, en opende haar ogen trillend. De eigenaar van de amberkleurige ogen zat naast haar, ze kon hem niet goed zien, alleen zou ze beweren dat zijn vacht zwart of donkergrijs was. Ze probeerde haar achterpoten te bewegen, maar dat maakte zoveel lawaai in de stille grot dat de kat die haar gered had zich in een flits omdraaide en haar zijn haar gewonde achterpoten stilhield."Ssst, beweeg je achterpoten niet.." Siste hij zacht. Avondwolk keek hem met halfopen ogen aan, en kreunde zacht toen er weer een pijnsteek door haar buik schoot."Wat doet een zwangere poes zoals jij in deze grotten?" Vroeg hij, hij verwachtte duidelijk niet echt een antwoord. Avondwolk liet haar op neervallen, en keek toe hoe de kater het spinrag dat op haar onderbuik lag weghaalde en het ververste. Ze slaakte een pijnkreet toen hij haar poten aanraakte, en hij kromp even in elkaar voor hij doorging."Hoe kom je hier?" Vroeg hij verward."Ik- ik was aan het wandelen.. en- en een clanleider viel me aan.. Hij- hij wou mijn kittens vermoorden..."Meer kon ze niet zeggen."Je kittens? Bedoel je je ongeboren jongen?!" Zijn stem was schril van ongeloof. Avondwolk sloot haar ogen weer, de kater deed nu vers spinrag rond haar achterpoten."Hoe heet je? Ben je een clankat?" Vroeg Avondwolk moeilijk."Ik heet Storm. Ik ben hier geboren." Meer zei hij niet. Avondwolk keek toe hoe hij haar poten opnieuw spalkte met biezen."Hoe kom je aan planten als er hier nooit zon schijnt?" Vroeg ze."Er zijn sommige grotten met gaten in het dak, daaronder groeien er wel planten. Natuurlijk niet zo veel, maar in geval van nood kunnen ze wel handig zijn." Antwoordde Storm rustig."Was je een medicijnkat voor je hier kwam? Ik bedoel, je kan hier niet je hele leven gewoond hebben, want je moet toch zon hebben om je vacht te laten groeien?" Ze keek hem aan."Nee, ik ben hier eigenlijk niet geboren. Ik kom van de vlaktes boven ons." Avondwolk keek omhoog."Maar... daar woont de Windclan nu, de clan waar ik vandaan kom! Hoe lang woon je hier al?!" haar ogen waren groot geworden. Hoe kon een kat zo lang in het duister leven?"Ik woon hier al lang, ik hoe de dagen niet bij, maar soms denk ik terug aan het leven dat ik had voor ik hier kwam..." Er klonk verdriet door in zijn stem. Avondwolk voelde een steek van medelijden voor hem."Waarom ga je dan niet terug?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig."Ik kan niet. Er is geen uitgang meer, die heb jij laten instorten, en al zou ik gekund hebben, dan nog zou ik niet geweest zijn." Miauwde hij zonder haar aan de kijken. Avondwolk keek hem ongelovig aan.'' Geen uitgang meer? betekent dat dat ik ook niet terug kan?'' Ze moest teruggaan! Ze had een partner, een clan! Maar ze kon niet meteen, haar kittens waren nog steeds niet geboren, ze kon niet reizen voor dat gebeurt was... "Maar, mijn jongen"... Storm keek haar aan met zijn bleke, amberkleurige ogen."Je kan niet weg voor ze geboren zijn, en dan is het nog de vraag of je het overleefd..." Avondwolk keek hem met grote ogen aan."W- wat bedoel je?" Haar stem trilde. Storm ging naast haar zitten, zijn vacht was opvallend warm, of was dat omdat zij onderkoeld was door de kille rotsen?"De geboorte van een dood jong is moeilijker dan die van een levend." Miauwde hij."En je hebt inwendige bloedingen die weer kunnen beginnen als je begint te jongen." Hij sprak duidelijk met ervaring."Hoe weet je dat allemaal?" Haar stem klonk schril."Ik heb het meegemaakt met mijn zusje." HOOFDSTUK 5 Avondwolk lag de volgende dagen de hele tijd op het mosnest dat Storm voor haar had gemaakt. Zo nu en dan voelde ze weer pijnsteken in haar buik, en die werden met de dag erger. Nu lag ze weer half te slapen. Storm was gaan jagen voor haar en zichzelf en ze voelde weer een steek in haar met spinrag bedekte onderbuik. het was de vierde dag in de tunnels. Haar clan had haar verdwijning zeker al opgemerkt en ze zouden zeker haar bloed gevonden hebben bij de Schaduwclangrens. Ze voelde zich misselijk bij de gedachte aan een verbannen Rooswolk... Ze kreunde toen ze weer een pijnsteek voelde, en dit keer zat hij lager. Haar achterpoten genazen traag, en het was moeilijk voor haar om de hele dag op een mosnest te liggen in het duister. Storm was meestal gaan jagen of de tunnels aan het verkennen op zoek naar verdwaalde bosprooi die er soms in viel. Ze voelde weer een steek, en opeens zag ze verderop in de tunnels een gouden licht."Zandbries?" Fluisterde Avondwolk. Zandbries was ooit de stiekeme partner geweest van haar vader, Zonster. Maar ze was een medicijnkat, dus ze kon geen partner hebben. Ze was vermoord geweest door Cederster en twee van zijn oudsten, die toen nog krijgers waren. En Zandbries was bij Avondwolk's geboorte geweest. De mooie poes waakte over haar, een laatste gift voor haar geliefde Zonster, die een andere partner had gekozen. Er klonk geritsel; Storm was terug. Uit zijn muil bengelde een mollige veldmuis. Hij liet hem naast Avondwolk neervallen, maar ze negeerde de prooi."Wat is er?" Storm keek haar indringend aan."Ik denk dat mijn jongen binnenkort gaan komen." Fluisterde ze. Storm keek haar even aan."Dat dacht ik al, probeer zoveel mogelijk te rusten, het zal een moeilijke geboorte worden. Vanaf dan bleef hij de hele tijd bij haar, en daar was Avondwolk dankbaar voor. Ze zou nu graag in het medicijnhol gelegen hebben, met de heldere zon die door de holte scheen. Nu moest ze jongen in het duister. De volgende ochtend was haar onderbuik één en al pijn. Ze wist dat ze ging jongen. Ze probeerde trillend op te staan om Storm te zoeken, want de grijze kater was nergens te bekennen. Maar haar achterpoten waren nog steeds gebroken, dus kon ze niet opstaan zonder een vreselijke pijn te voelen."Storm!" Schreeuwde ze."Storm! De kittens komen!" Haar stem echode door de tunnels, en even daarna kwam Storm naar haar toe rennen. Een kramp trok door haar flank, en ze slaakte een pijnkreet. De hele wereld leek alleen nog uit haar pijnlijke en door krampen geteisterde lichaam te bestaan. Haar buikvacht werd langzaam rood, en Storm begon gehaast kruiden te mengen die hij de vorige dag had gedroogd. er trok weer een kramp door haar flank, en langzaam er gutste nu een golf bloed over de grond, gevolgd door een piepkleine, donkerbuine kitten. Storm pakte het jong op en legde het bij Avondwolk's buik. Ze slaakte een kreet toen haar buik nog meer pijn begon te doen, en de plas bloed werd langzaam aan groter. Er kwam nog een kitten, een grijze zoals Steenpels. En meteen daarna verscheen er een grijs met bruin gevlekte kitten. Avondwolk slaakte een luide kreet toen het bloed van onder haar staart droop, en even daarna kwam de laatste kitten, een gouden die waarschijnlijk Zonster's vacht had geërfd via Avondwolk's kant. Ze bleef hijgend liggen in haar eigen bloed, niet in staat om zichzelf te bewegen. Een van de kittens piepte zwak, en ze beseft dat al de rest dood was... Ze slikte haar tranen in. De levende kitten was een grijs gestreept katertje, net als Steenpels. Het leek sprekend op haar partner, en ze voelde een steek van heimwee naar hem bij het zien van de kleine grijsgestreepte kitten."Je- je gaat terug naar je clan, is het niet?" Vroeg Storm. Er klonk verdriet door in zijn stem. Avondwolk dacht na. Drie van haar kittens waren dood, de vierde was zwak, Steenpels was gehaat, Rooswolk was verbannen, Zachtmist was dood en Zandbries, de poes die haar altijd beschermde, was niet bij haar geweest in de moeilijke momenten dat ze haar jong op de wereld zette. Haar leven was kapotgemaakt. Haar ogen waren scherp geworden door de lange dagen in de tunnels en nu kon ze prima zien in het donker. Ze hoorde nu hier thuis, in de plaats die haar had gered van haar dood en die van haar jongen."hé! Er leeft nog een kitten!" Riep Storm verbaast. Hij duwde met zijn neus tegen een ander katertje, het gouden zoals Zonster. Avondwolk likte het kleine jong en legde het naast zijn broetje, de grijze kitten."Ga je weg?" Vroeg Storm. Ze wist dat hij dacht aan de vele dagen die hij nu alleen zou moeten doorbrengen. Alleen in het duister, zonder liefde en warmte, zonder vrienden of familie of katten waar hij van hield."Nee, mijn leven is vernietigd. Ik hoor nu hier thuis." Ze keek Storm aan met stralende, helderblauwe ogen."Je bent nu mijn vriend, ik weet dat ik een partner en jongen heb, en ik hou van hen, maar ik hoor niet thuis in de vlaktes boven ons. Ik hoor hier thuis. Onder de grond, in tunnels vol kristal en druipgesteenten en prachtige beken en riviertjes vol vis. Hier, in de rustgevende, kalme duisternissen waar vele geheimen zich schuilhouden." Ze keek naar Storm."Je hebt me gered, ik ben je toch iéts verschuldigd?" Haar stem klonk een beetje ongelovig."Ik laat mijn jongen hier opgroeien, in de kalme duisternis waar ze zullen leren vissen en ze zullen perfect kunnen zien in het donker!" Ze glimlachte even, en vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze Zandbries. De bleke poes keek haar verdrietig aan, wetend dat ze de duisternis verkoos boven haar clan. Maar Avondwolk keek haar niet eens aan. Storm was bij haar gebleven toen Zandbries niet naar haar had omgekeken, Storm had voor haar gezorgd toen ze begon te jongen toen Zandbries niet eens naar de dochter van haar geliefde omkeek, en Storm had haar prooi gebracht toen Zandbries alleen toekeek. Avondwolk keek terug naar haar jongen."het kleine gouden katertje noemt Zonkit, naar mijn vader. het grijs gestreept katertje heet Rotskit, naar de plaats waar hij zal opgroeien." Ze keek Storm even aan."Mooie namen," Snorde de donkere kater. Avondwolk lachte even. Haar leven ging voor het eerst in manen de goede kant op, maar ze voelde een stekende leegte waar Steenpels ooit zat. Zou ze ooit een glimp van haar partner opvangen? HOOFDSTUK 6 De dagen erna genazen Avondwolk's achterpoten vlug. Ze kon al meer rechtstaan en met haar kittens ging het goed. Zonkit had als eerste zijn ogen geopend, en Rotskit had het die ochtend gedaan. de kittens noemden Storm al "oom Storm" en daarom moest Avondwolk altijd lachen. Ze beschouwde de donkergrijze kater echt als een vriend, en het klikte meteen tussen hem en de pluizige kittens. Zonkit was heel nieuwsgierig naar het zonlicht. Dat is ook wel logisch, dacht Avondwolk. Maar Rotskit vond het leuk om achter Storm aan te dartelen en zijn ogen te trainen om in het duister te zien. kortom: Alles was perfect. "Mama! Mama! kijk wat ik gevangen heb!" Zonkit sprong naar Avondwolk toe."Hij hield een spitsmuis tussen zijn kaken geklemd."Hoe kom je daaraan?" Vroeg Avondwolk, ze wist dat Storm hem aan het gouden katertje had gegeven, maar ze wou de kitten gelukkig maken door mee te doen."Ik heb hem gevangen!" Piepte Zonkit trots."Dat is geweldig! Ga het maar aan oom Storm tonen!" Snorde Avondwolk. Zonkit hupte vrolijk weg."Mama, ik heb door een gat in de rotsen iets vreemds gezien, wil je even meekomen?" Vroeg Rotskit zacht. Avondwolk keek naar haar jong."ja Rotskit, ik kom." Ze volgde haar jong naar een gat waar zonlicht door scheen, ze raakte meteen verblind door het felle licht, maar na een tijdje wendde ze er aan. Ze keek met glinsterende hemelsblauwe ogen naar de velden voor haar. De bijen gonsden in de heide en de zon scheen warm op haar gezicht."Wat is dat, mama?" Vroeg Rotskit."Het- het is buiten, het is de plek waar jij en je broer geboren zouden zijn als- als ik niet was aangevallen." Haar stem trilde. Rotskit keek langs haar heen naar buiten."Wat is het mooi..." Fluisterde hij."Ik zag er iemand, weet je wie het is?" Rotskit wees naar een grijs gestreepte kater."Hij lijkt op mij!" Giechelde hij. Het was Steenpels. Avondwolk's partner keek naar de grond terwijl hij over het terrein liep. Zijn staart hing tussen zijn poten en er stonden tranen in zijn ogen."Het- het is je vader..." Fluisterde Avondwolk, tranen rolden over haar wangen toen ze haar geliefde partner zag. Ze voelde opeens een warm gevoel in haar staartpuntje tot in de toppen van haar oren. ''Ik ben nog steeds loyaal...''Haar ogen waren gevuld met tranen aan de gedachte aan Vuurvleugel en Heidepoot en Steenpels... Ze was nu al een halve maan van huis. En ze voelde zich verscheurd door de keuze die ze moest nemen."Rotskit, haal je broer en vertel oom Storm dat we weggaan. Vertel hem dat ik hem iedere dag zal bezoeken en met hem zal praten en zeg dat hij de beste vriend is die ik me maar kan indenken." Fluisterde ze."We gaan terug naar het thuis van mij en je vader." "Ik zal je missen Avondwolk, pas goed op jezelf." Avondwolk keek Storm lang aan, en knikte toen."Ik zal je nog komen bezoeken, en als je wilt zal altijd welkom zijn in de Windclan." Miauwde ze zacht. Storm keek naar haar jongen."Ik hoop dat ze een beter leven krijgen boven de grond." Miauwde hij bitter."Nee! Dat moet je niet zeggen! Ze waren gelukkig hier, maar ze horen thuis op de vlaktes boven ons, met de zon die op hun vacht schijnt en een clan om te dienen!" Haar ogen waren groot geworden van verdriet."Mama? Ik...mag ik bij- bij oom Storm blijven?" Piepte Rotskit."Rotskit, je vader is hier boven ons! Daar ben ik geboren en daar hoor jij thuis!" Murmelde Avondwolk. Rotskit keek even naar Storm, toen naar zijn moeder en knikte toen. Zonkit raakte Storm's neus aan."Daag oom Storm!" piepte hij voor Avondwolk hem en zijn broer allebei oppakte en met een laatste blik achterom in de donkere tunnel verdween... Avondwolk haalde diep adem voor ze terug in het zonlicht stapte. Rotskit slaakte een kreetje en Zonkit keek omhoog naar de blauwe lucht."Wat is het mooi..." Piepte hij bewonderend. Avondwolk snorde even bij het horen van haar kittens die de buitenwereld nog nooit gezien hadden."en wat is het warm!" Snorde Rotskit, de grijze kater liet zijn pels opwarmen in het zonlicht. Steenpels was verderop een spitsmuis aan het besluipen. Avondwolk vernauwde haar pupillen, ze ging hem eens verrassen! Ze sloop stiekem achter hem aan, Zonkit en Rotskit dartelden rond haar, en sprong toen bovenop hem."Ik ben teru-ug!" Riep ze vrolijk. Steenpels slaakte een kreet, en keek haar recht aan."Ik dacht dat je dood was!" Krijste hij."Dat wou je wel hé?" Snorde Avondwolk."Je- je bloed lag bij de Schaduwclangrens..." Steenpels' stem stierf weg."het wàs ook mijn bloed, Cederster heeft me aangevallen, maar ik wist te ontsnappen via een grottenstelsel in de heuvels. Een kater genaamd Storm heeft me geholpen met mijn kittens op de wereld te brengen!" Legde ze vrolijk uit."K- kittens? Z- zijn ze geboren?!" Zijn ogen waren groot van opwinding."Ja, twee waren dood, maar de andere twee hebben het overleefd. Ze heten nu Zonkit en Rotskit. Rotskit keek met grote ogen naar zijn vader, en piepte toen blij, om zich vervolgens op hem te werpen. Zonkit volgde zijn broertje en beet in Steenpels' oor. Avondwolk lachte bij het zien van het verbouwereerde gezicht van Steenpels."Ik ben vader!" Jubelde hij, zijn ogen schitterden toen hij begon te stoeien met zijn jongen."Dit moet de clan horen!" lees verder: Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Sneeuw Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie